Delicate Ways
by Annabel Lynn
Summary: "I never saw this coming, You & I, I mean.""I did. I knew from the moment I saw you, that I had to have you.""Really? You didn't even know I went to the same school as you for 6 years! How could have possibly known that, George?""Because you never left my thoughts, you intoxicated every bit of me w/ your scent & voice, it drove me mad, then I realized I loved you." "I love you too"


**Disclaimer: No I do not nor will i ever own the rights to Harry Potter nor any of the characters or similar relations... sadly**

This idea has been bouncing around in my head recently and it just needed to get out, some enjoy!

* * *

Delicate Ways

Chapter One

It was a warm summer night, mid-July that I heard my oldest brother Hugo was coming home, only for a visit though. But still it has been months since I last saw and what made it even better was that Juliette asked me if I could write a song to sing at the wedding for her and Michael, and I would debut it tonight, so that made it all that more special.

It was just after the dinner rush in the small _Nightingale café_, and my other brother Asher and his best friend/partner were still up on the stage just singing some melodies, mom and dad were at the bar serving up drinks, a few waitresses walking around. And Juliette cuddled up to Michael in one of the side booths, which means I should probably go and ell at them to quite the mushy stuff and move out to the table mom had set up for her so she could be right up front when a sang for her. I pushed myself off of the bar stool and casually walked over towards her, trying to keep my feet light as to surprise her. Once I reached the table I slammed both my hands down making them jump apart and look straight at me with surprised looks on their faces.

"Are you two just gunna sit here and snog all night or do you actually want to hear the song?" I said in a bored tone.

"Merlin, Emma! What's wrong with you? Did you have to scare us?" Juliette clutched her heart, being her overdramatic self as usual.

"Well that's the only way I would have been able to get your attention, you both were off in la la land and sucking each other's faces." I replied with a huff.

Juliette went to retort when Michael placed a hand on hers and spoke to me, "Okay now that you have our attention, what is it you'd like to say?" as polite as ever, but that was just Michael. Tall, dark hair, bright blue eyes, and lean figure, just the kind of dreamy doctor you'd love to treat you at the hospital. He was calm, reserved and down to earth, just the opposite of my sister who was overdramatic, loud and flashy. But their personalities fitted together so well, and not only that, but they looked perfect for each other, handsome healer and beyond gorgeous healer in training.

"Mom set up a table for you two, Hugo will be here any minute and then you can hear the song."

"Oh Emma," my sister smiled, all illness from moments ago vanished and now replaced with a shining smile, "I can't wait to hear it." And then turned back to her fiancé marking my cue to leave.

I scoffed and walked away grumbling about how much of a princess she could be sometimes. When I was push, almost falling into a, luckily empty, table. After I composed myself I heard snickering and whipped my head around to find the assailant only to see a group of boys all trying to hold in their laughter. I scowled at them as was about to speak when I recognized one of them.

"Hugo!" I jumped up and hugged him, he immediately hugged me back. "I thought you'd never come!"

He let out a deep laugh and put me down. I took in his appearance and noticed how much he has changed. His hair was slightly lighter and skin darker, which is the result from probably being in the sun too much, much more muscle, and decorated with more tattoos and large scars than the last time I saw him, I made a metal note to ask about them later.

"Em, look at you, you're a woman now! Shit, I think it's time to lock you in the closet." I puched him playfully, then another voice caught my attention.

"Either that or hex every bloke that looks her way." The ginger man standing next to my brother said. The man who has been his best friend since he went off to Hogwarts.

"Charlie! Bloody hell how long has it been?" he pulls me into a hug and I noticed he's changed as well.

"A while I reckon, not since you were a puny little thing." I pushed him away and glared, but couldn't hold a straight face as a smile kept creeping up. I wont lie, I had a bit of a crush on Charlie when I was younger, and everytime he'd come over id always bug Hugo and him to the point where he no longer came around, Hugo got sick of it and decided to go to his house instead.

"How come you didn't tell me you were bringing him?" I asked my brother.

"Didn't seem like an important detail" he replied.

"Blimey what the hell are those!" I looked at Charlie and saw that he was pointing at my feet, I looked down and saw my floral tie up boots and then looked back up at him in confusion.

"Whats wrong with my shoes?"

"There workers boots, why so they got flowers on them?" his voiced raised, like floral boots were some crazy contraption.

"It's just the style now Charlie." I laughed.

"It's a contradiction is what it is. Since when did working boots become cool?" My brother put an arm around my shoulders. "You've been gone entirely to long brother." I smiled up at him. The last time I saw him was Christmas, he'd stop home back in March, but I was at schools I didn't get to see him.

"How long are you staying?" I asked, my voice lowering, and I noticed Charlie turn to talk to a group of people that stood behind him.

"I don't know Emmy, but I can guarantee at least a week." He hugged me again and then led me forward.

"Now sorry for being rude, but Charlie would like to introduce you to some people." I turned back to the group to see a large number of red heads and one brunette girl and one black haired boy with glasses.

"This is my family, more or less," he said, "Hermione Granger and Harry Potter 4th years." Hermione I knew, a few years younger than me, but I came across her in the library a few times, and Harry Potter, who didn't know who he was?

"And the red heads are all Weasley's,"

"Really Charlie? I couldn't tell." I cut him off, and he just looked at me while I giggled.

"My only sister, Ginny 3rd year," he continued, "Ronnykins-"

"Ron! My names Ron." The boy crossed his arms and face turned beet red then looked at me wide eyed and looked down at his feet mumbling.

"Awe Ronnykins is embarrassed." Another ginger boy said.

"Is the little Ronnykins gunna pout." A ginger identical to the one before continued to mess with Ron.

"And these to insufferable beings are Fred and George."

"Hey!" they said in unison, "we take that to heart." They both put a hand to their chest a scowled. This made me giggle.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, I'm Emmaliene, more often known as Emma, Em, or Emmie. Whichever you prefer is fine with me and I take it you all know Hugo, which is weird, I mean as long as I've known Charlie I can't believe I have met you sooner. But taking as they have been best friends it's not all that weird I guess" I rambled on, my face turning slightly red.

"Yeah neither can I." one of the twins said, he had a huge smile on his face and looked directly at me and I smiled back.

He was cute. I mean so was his twin, but he had a certain charm to him.

"Well," Hugo coughed, "I'm sure we can get you all seats."

"Yes! And don't worry everything is on the house so get what you want." All the boys whooped and hollered while the girls rolled their eyes.

"Em, you wouldn't mind seating them, I'm going to go find Asher say hi to him."

"Yeah that's cool, Him and Remy should be cleaning off the stage." He gave me one last hug before heading off.

"Alrighty right this way!" I said, much to well in my opinion, grabbed some menus and pushed two tables together.

"Okay a waitress should be here shortly and please don't be modest, whatever you get is on the house. My parents love Charlie, so I'm sure same applies for any Weasley or company" I smiled at the two non-gingers.

"You're not going to take our orders?" Ron asked with a slight blush on his face.

"Nope! I'm not working tonight, lucky me." I chuckled and walked away leaving them to their own. And then I realized that I would be singing Juliette's wedding song shortly and got all giddy. Which usually do when I'm about to sing or dance, but this was special not only did this song mean something, but I got to perform for Hugo who hasn't heard me sing other than around the house. And also some of my friends are coming up on the stage tonight, so it's going to be fun.

I walk up to the bar and see my mom and dad talking, but stop as soon as they see me.

"Hey, Hugo's here."

"Yes we know, he came and said hi." My dad said while putting a clean empty mug away.

"So you ready? Cause I know I am!" my mother smiled. She has been waiting to hear what I've written for Juliette and probably has anticipated it even more. I remember when Juliette first asked it shocked her seeing as she has only ever seen us bicker and she was constantly bugging me, making sure that I was taking it seriously and not writing some joke song.

"Of course! Let's rock this bitch" my dad high fived my while my mother gave me a stern look about my language, but before she could lecture me I was off towards the stage. I weaved through tables and walked up the stairs. The band saw me and made their way over, I grabbed the microphone and turned it on, testing it. And when it was up to my standards I grabbed it of the stand and smiled.

"Hello everybody how are you all doing tonight?" I asked and got a bunch of mixed replies and yells. "That's great! Well tonight is an extra special night for me and my family not only is every Devlin child here, but my gorgeous sister has been recently engaged!" applause came to the couple as a spotlight was moved to the front table where they sat, smiling and waving.

"And since that engagement they have asked me, which is a very special honor, to write and sing a song for them to have their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Wellston." Another round of applause. I looked back at the small band and they all gave me a thumbs up signaling that they were ready to go.

"So without further ado here is Lightweight." I put back the mic and wiped my sweaty hands on my jean shorts took out my wand and waved it so it would cue in automatically and took a deep breath… _man I hope to Merlin that she likes it._

I looked straight at her, seeing a small mile on her face and hope in her eyes, which was nice knowing that see had little doubt in me.

_The slightest words you said_

_Have all gone to my head_

_I hear angels sing in your voice_

And at that I was lost in my own song, feeling as though it were my feeling to have, sharing my thoughts on what I saw, what I felt was between my sister and Michael.

_When you pull me close_

_Feelings I've never known_

_They mean everything_

_And leave me no choice_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_

_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_

_Do you even know how you make me weak_

I looked down at my sister and I could see tears in her eyes, knowing she was happy and she turned to her fiancé who smiled back at her and pulled her close, looking back at me, enjoy what I wrote for them.

_I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Make a promise, please_

_You'll always be in reach_

_Just in case I need_

_You there when I call_

I looked at the bar and could see my mother smile with pride, and my dad leaned down to kiss her forehead enjoy the moment. I quickly looked at a table a few behind Juliette and saw that Hugo, Asher and Remy joined the Weasley group and they all seemed to be intently listening to me.

_This is all so new_

_Seems too good to be true_

_Could this really be_

_A safe place to fall_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_

_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_

_Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling down_

_Drowned in your love_

_It's almost all too much_

_Handle with care_

_Say you'll be there_

_Oh, I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling apart, oh_

_Falling apart_

I finished off with a huff and moved my long blonde hair out of my face and smile, at that moment I really didn't know how many people were in the café, but the applause was monstrous. I laughed; shocked at the reaction I got and looked down at my sisters spot only to see Michael there. I gave him a confused look as he stood and clapped. My confusion was answer when I was tackled and nearly thrown to the ground, which I soon realized was my sister who had a few loose tears streaming down her face.

She grabbed my face and kissed my cheeks, "That was… beautiful Emmaliene." She whispered.

I grabbed the mic and turned her toward the crowd, "Juliette everyone!" they clapped for her and she headed off the stage to join Michael.

"Now I will be continuing later, but I must leave for a pause. Enjoy!" I turned off the mic and high-fived the band mates. I left the stage and headed toward my brothers, but was bombarded by my parents at the steps.

"Emmaliene that was simply beautiful, amazing, goodness I can't believe it!" I scoffed at my mother, _thanks for having soooooo much faith in me mum._

"You did wonderful dear, now I think Hugo and Asher are waiting for you." He pried my mothers' hands off of my face and I sent him a thankful look.

I grabbed a spared chair and smooshed myself between my brothers noticing they added another table. Before I could say anything Asher grabbed my head, tucked it under his arm and rubbed his fist in my hair, "Would you look at that, you really can sing!" I heard numerous laughs as I pulled myself away from his grasp.

"Aw, Ash give her a break, you did great." Remy smiled at me.

"Bloody hell Emma, I didn't know you could sing like that." Hugo said popping a fry into his mouth.

"Hell I didn't know you could at all." Charlie added.

"Well Hugo, you haven't been around, so you wouldn't know." I looked down at the table before I looked back up at him. His face had dropped and an apologetic look crossed his face.

"Em I-" I cut him off not wanting this night to turn out horribly.

"Hey, don't worry, work I get it. Just write more, yeah?"

He paused for a moment before smiling and bringing me in for a hug. And I received more compliments from everyone sitting at the table. I even had one of the twins staring at me blankly until the other nudged him out of his stupor and his face turned red from embarrassment, I smiled at him.

"So Emma, do you go to Beauxbatons?" Ginny asked, not all that hard to remember her name since she was the only female Weasley.

"No I actually go to Hogwarts, same as Ash and Remy." I stated a bit confused, _why would she think I go to Beauxbatons?_

"Really? We've never seen you around either of you." Harry said. They seemed nod in agreement. I heard Asher scoff, "Well I guess it is true, us Hufflepuffs do go unnoticed."

"Sounds about right I mean the only Hufflepuff name they know is golden boy." Remy added with a slight glare.

"Hey! You leave Cedric out of this." I shouted, they both rolled their eyes but let it drop. I turned back to everyone and forced a smile.

"As Asher said, yes I am a Hufflepuff, have been on for five years now and still plan on being one till I graduate." There was a stillness at the table as all the younger Weasleys who still apparently still go to Hogwarts are either looking embarrassed or trying to think of a time they say either of us.

Charlie cleared his throat to try and break the tension started up a conversation with Asher.

"So this is your last year, eh? What are your plans for when you leave Hogwarts?"

Asher looked at Remy and smirked, looking back at Charlie, "We're going to the U.S., to pursue a music career."

Hugo shook his head not liking the choice, but kept his mouth shut when Asher and Remy explained what genre they would be getting into and a bit later they might show them their skills. Everyone nodded not really knowing what to say, except Hermione who was spouting of statistics about the percentage of people who actually make it in the entertainment business. They just shook their heads and went on to talking.

"What about you? With a voice like that I'm sure you'd make it" One of the twins asked me. _I really need to learn which is with other wise I'll go mad and start calling then twin 1 and twin 2, and make them wear signs just for my convenience._

I blushed at the compliment, but was quick to answer, "Singing has always been a favorable hobby of mine, but my dream has always been and always will be to open up my own dancer's studio. If I meet certain grades on my seventh year, my father said he would get me a lot here, in Diagon Alley." Even though I knew everyone was listening in I looked directly at Fred or George, which ever twin asked. He nodded with a small smile on his face. "What about you?" I repeated his question. He looked at his twin and they erupted in huge similar smiles and turned to face me.

"Fred and I," so it was George okay now to not any differences, "eventually want to open up a joke shop."

"You see we're avid pranksters during the school year-" Fred started.

"And spend the rest of the time inventing and testing our pranks." They both still had the large smile and stared expectantly at me waiting for an answer, though I never got a chance because another voice broke in.

"Oh please, as if mum would allow it, she already banned your "products"" The voice belonged to Ginny, and Hermione backed her up, "Not only that, but it doesn't seem like a reasonable future to have, it's all messing around and jokes."

"Precisely Hermione." They said in unison. I sat back and watched them all interact with one another, Charlie and Hugo talking about dragons of course, Asher and Remy talking about their music careers, Harry and Ron stuffing their faces as they watch Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George bicker back and forth.

I found myself gazing and the twin on the right, closest to me and then glancing at Fred. Georges face was narrower and had less freckles, but something else caught my eye, there was a mole on George's neck and there seemed to not be one on Fred's. I smiled to myself at this little victory, but then quickly thought, _Why do I care? Why would I take the time to notice such a small detail?_ I rubbed my pale hand over my face trying to come up with some logical excuse, but had nothing except that I was being a creeper. I shook my head an stood up which drew some attention towards me.

"It's nice chatting with you all, but I have to get back to the stage. Some of my friends were supposed to sing with me tonight, so yeah." Asher and Remy got up too saying that they wanted to go over some material, something about that they were to be playing somewhere. I'd have to ask them later.

I looked back at Hugo, "Are you staying"

He turned to face me, "Of course! Don't worry, we'll be here for a while and if I decide to leave before you're done, I come get you and say bye." He assured me. I smile at him and looked to the rest of the group, mainly staring at a certain twin.

"I hope you all stay a bit longer, if not I hope to see you before school and well now since you know I go to the same school as you prats, maybe we could hang out or catch up!" I waved bye at them as I received many good byes, and few it's good to see you again or nice to finally meet you. I took one last look at George Weasley before turning around and leaving already knowing that this year was going to be different.


End file.
